


Fashion, Baby

by the_me09



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Kinktober, M/M, POV Outsider, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Pepper has never seen Tony wear a sweatshirt. Hoodies? Track suits?  Weird experimental fashion she wishes she could scrub from her brain, definitely. But this is an oversized sweatshirt - or it’s supposed to be, but it’s a little too tight on Tony’s arms and chest - it’s grey, and it has holes in the sleeves, like you can poke your thumbs through. Tony is a better dresser than this, even on his worst day.Something is wrong.Tony seems so happy though, happier than usual. Maybe she should revise her theory, something is goingon.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Fashion, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Twenty Seven - Clothes swap

Pepper has never seen Tony wear a sweatshirt. Hoodies? Track suits? Weird experimental fashion she wishes she could scrub from her brain, definitely. But this is an oversized sweatshirt - or it’s supposed to be, but it’s a little too tight on Tony’s arms and chest - it’s grey, and it has holes in the sleeves, like you can poke your thumbs through. Tony is a better dresser than this, even on his worst day. 

Something is wrong. 

Tony seems so happy though, happier than usual. Maybe she should revise her theory, something is going _on_ . Something she doesn’t know about, and that’s not okay. She knows everything about Tony, it was her _job_ , and she takes that very seriously still. 

“I need you to sign these papers,” Pepper says, holding out her clipboard. 

Tony grins. “Just like old times, didn’t I make you CEO so you could sign everything for me?” 

“Your name is still on the company,” she says, teasing. 

Tony takes the clipboard and glances at the papers cursorily before scribbling his signature. She really could get him to sign just about anything. He flips the pages, initialling where all the little tabs are. Pepper takes the opportunity to check out the rest of his outfit, scan his face for signs of illness or exhaustion. He seems as healthy as ever, but after that scare before would she be able to tell? 

“How are you, Tony?” Pepper asks, knowing that if something was really wrong he likely wouldn’t tell her. He’s endlessly frustrating. 

Tony tilts his head, handing the clipboard back. “I’m good, Pep. You?” 

Pepper nods, sucking in her lower lip. “Yeah, I’m good too.” She chews on her lip. Should she ask a more direct question about the sweatshirt?

The elevator door opens and Peter bounds out, backpack slung over one shoulder. Pepper blinks, and all the pieces fall into place when she sees what Peter’s wearing. It’s Tony’s Black Sabbath t-shirt, complete with the grey long-sleeve he wears under it. How long has this been going on? Right under her nose, huh, well… at least they both seem very happy about it. Peter stops in his tracks when he sees her, looking like a deer in headlights. She holds back a laugh. 

“Oh, uh, hi Ms. Potts,” Peter says shyly. His face is turning red because while Tony has no shame, Peter knows what this looks like, that he’s wearing Tony’s shirt, and Tony is wearing Peter’s sweatshirt. 

It’s a relief honestly, to figure out why Tony’s dressed like that. 

“Hi Peter, how’s college?” She asks. 

Pepper can practically hear Tony smirking. 

“Oh, uh, good? Yeah, I really like my classes,” Peter says in that breathless way he has when he’s uncomfortable. He is cute. Good for them, it’s about time some of the tension between them was resolved. 

“I’m glad, well, I have to get these papers back.” She waves the clipboard. As she’s passing Peter she squeezes his shoulder gently. “Nice shirt,” she says casually. 

Pepper smirks, hearing the embarrassed choke. She looks over her shoulder and makes eye contact with Tony who’s grinning delightedly. ‘You better call me,’ she mouths, miming a phone and then pointing at Peter. 

She wants all the details on how that happened. And Peter has to have better clothes Tony can wear than a holey sweatshirt. She'll buy them herself if she has to. 


End file.
